Bittersweet
by Dark River of ThunderClan Camp
Summary: The kidnapping of Ahadi's only daughter, was disastrous. Each day the Kingdom searched high and low, hoping to find his,"Little Princess." As days passed, even Mufasa gave up hope of her return. But little did they know, that Scar had something to do with her disappearance. (Formerly known as,"When All Else Fails."
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

I ran towards the Outlands at full speed, my cub sister dangled limply from my jaws. She was in a deep sleep, unaware of what wahappening. The light of dawn was beginning to shine over the horizon, casting a looming shadow over the Pride-lands.

_I need to do this quick, _I thought.

Once I arrived to my destination, I gently placed my golden-furred sister between my paws.

"Zira!" I called, trying to keep my voice at a whisper, for fear of waking the cub out of her slumber.

The lean figure of a lioness emerged from the darkness of the cave. Her pelt was that of a Dark tan, her blood red eyes bore straight into my emerald green ones.

"Yes, Scar. What is-"

Her voice trailed off, as she noticed the outlined form of my sibling.

"I-Is this her?" She asked.

I nodded solemnly. "Yes. I need you to do me a favor." I gently picked up Nafisa by the scruff of her neck, and sat her between Zira's paws. The beige colored lioness emidantly curled herself protectivly around the sleeping form.

"I'll defend her with my life." She vowed.

"Good."

I glanced at Nafisa one last time, and without another word, I ran out of the cave and headed towards my home in the Pride-Lands...


	2. Chapter 1: Sunrise

Disclaimer: I would like to say "Thank you," to those who had reviewed my story. I really appreciate it!:) Without any further ado, I bring you chapter 1.

Chapter 1: Sunrise

It seemed like a normal day in the Pride-lands. King Mufasa sat on the perch of Pride Rock, watching the sun rise once again.

_You see Mufasa, the sun will set up my time here, and will rise with you as the new King of the Pride-lands... _

His father's words echoed threw his head. King Ahadi, his own father, had died long ago, from a rare disease that made you so weak that you could barley stand on you're own four paws. Thankfully, Ahadi had died in peace, surrounded by his loving family.

The only one who wasn't there, was little Nafisa.

Mufasa sighed.

Nafisa and Ahadi had the strangest father-daughter bond Mufasa had ever seen. He was heartbroken when she disappeared without a trace one night. Search parties looked high-and-low, doing their best to find the lost cub. But failed.

It was like the little golden-furred cub had vanished from the face of the Earth.

Mufasa had hoped that she would one day return, but days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and his little sister had never returned back to her home at Pride Rock.

His brother, Taka, or Scar as he is now called, was surprisingly very upset over her disappearance. Nafisa practically worshiped the ground his brother walked upon, and hung on to ever word Scar said as if her little life depended on it.

A smile formed on Mufasa's face.

Even though it didn't seem like so, Scar loved his little sister, and she loved him right back, just as much. They had a lot in common, actually. Nafisa inherited Scar's dark, reddish-brown pelt, and his eerie, emerald green eyes.

But, their personalities were completely different. Scar was more soft-spoken and and quite distant from the family. Nafisa, on the other hand, had more of an out-going and energetic personality. She was quite the wise-cracker. She loved to pull pranks and tell jokes which she would often do the lionesses to "brighten up", their "dull lives," . Well, that was the way she had explained to Mufasa once.

Though the biggest majority of the time, you would see her and Scar side-by-side, they were hardly ever apart. Unless their mother, Queen Uru, had to take her away on some hunting practice, or as she put it, "Mother-daughter bonding."

"It's the most boring thing that I've ever done in my whole life!" Nafisa had complained to him and Scar one day.

Uru was depressed for days after the disappearance of her only daughter. Depression had eventually killed her, her death was three days after Ahadi had joined the Great Kings of the Past.

Mufasa wished that things were different. Maybe if Nafisa were still here, Uru wouldn't have joined his father in death. Maybe, she would still be her to witness the birth of her grandson, Simba. Ever time Mufasa would look into his club's royal red eyes, he saw Nafisa.

He sighed sadly. Closing his eyes, he felt the wind pierce threw his auburn-red mane.

If only things could have turned out differently...


End file.
